


bush & hornblower

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [29]
Category: Hornblower - C. S. Forester
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-10-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	bush & hornblower

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-10-07

“Captain Hornblower?”

Horatio looks up from his glass, blinking to focus his eyes on the man approaching him. Uniforms blur and blend and resolve themselves very distinctly in William Bush. “Mister Bush.”

“I had heard, sir, that you were here in Portsmouth.” Bush sits at the table, careful not to disturb the tipped bottle and the puddle of alcohol that pools at its open mouth. “It is good to see you.”

“And you, Mister Bush.” Hornblower glances back down at his glass then empties it in one long, easy swallow. It’s easy to tell that others have preceded it, that it is not his first, nor likely his last. 

Bush tries hard to school his expression, to keep any possible surprise from his gaze. “Your wife’s mother informed me I might find you here. I heard you are to have a ship, sir. The Lydia?”

“So it’s been said.” Hornblower blinks at the glass and then at Bush. “You’re looking for a position?”

“It would be an honor to serve under you again, sir.” Bush reaches for the glass, prizing it from Hornblower’s grip. “There is much to be done.”

“My children are dead.” Hornblower says the words carefully, measuring the weight of each one on his tongue. “What is to be done about that?”

“You’ve done all you’re able, sir.” Bush helps him to his feet, wrapping his arm around Hornblower’s waist and guiding him out of the pub into the cool night air. It would be best to guide him home, but he doubts there is little at his home that Hornblower wishes to see, so Bush turns their path toward his room at the nearby lodging. “Come. Rest for the night. Tomorrow will be soon enough to begin.”


End file.
